


Husband

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt: husband





	Husband

“Dean, why did you introduce me as your husband when we were conducting that interview?” Cas asked softly, fiddling with his tie nervously.   
  
“What, oh, I just figured it'd be easier to get information from gay guys if they, ya know, thought we were all on the same team,” Dean explained, but with a blush on his cheeks.   
  
“But how did you know they were gay, they weren't saying anything, or doing anything that seemed unusual to me,” Cas probed, stepping closer.   
  
Dean ran his hand through his hair as he spoke, “I kinda met them at a gay bar last night; they tried to pick me up for a threesome, and told them I was taken, and my husband's name was Cas...”   
  
“Dean,” Cas breathed at the confession, taking Dean hands gently, setting the blush on his cheeks flaming even as the hunter smiled, “in that case I will swear to be a good husband to you, as long as you'll have me.”


End file.
